


你所不知

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, Top!Fujiki Yuusaku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 它说，我喜欢这个名字，和喜欢你一样。





	你所不知

　　“游作，你会自慰吗？”  
　　藤木游作差点把水喷在键盘上，这一呛让回答慢了三拍，他被迫在咳嗽声里听自家伊格尼斯轻快地放着连珠炮：“我查了查，人类男性到了年纪90%都会自慰吧？解决生理需求什么的，虽然不知道数据可信度有多高。游作是这10%，还是在什么地方偷偷摸摸做了没让我知……”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　三秒停顿，Ai眨了眨眼：“你是，不好意思了？”  
　　藤木游作头都没转，键盘敲得又响又重：“普通生理知识而已，自己查，不要问我。”  
　　“是——”  
　　只是安静了没两分钟，它又凑了过去，“还有梦遗这种东西啊，你们人类真是复杂。游作你也有吧？早上还要洗内裤什么的。”Ai笑嘻嘻环抱住高中生，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，慢悠悠问道：“还是说，你都直接丢给机器哔了？这可不好，我要问问它有没有洗过什……唔！”  
　　后背的阵痛被唇间的刺痛覆盖，开到100%感应模式的体感模拟系统将每一寸触觉都完美再现，Ai本以为自己早已习惯了，这样突如其来的袭击多少还是让它有些措手不及。  
　　他们不常接吻，拥抱也不那么频繁，伊格尼斯以人形与人类少年同床共枕不过半月，距离感尚近在咫尺。他们会交换晚安，但总差了那么一些，仅是AI玩闹似的撒娇，或是人类青涩克制的浅吻都不够填补。从确认关系至今，他们似乎都过分理性，依循着以往熟悉的节奏，没有谁率先擦开星火，让理智彻底燎原。  
　　可今日少年的愤懑如此直接，恨不得把碎嘴的伊格尼斯吃进肚里去，好换得片刻安宁。与人类不同，SOLTis赋予的身体是冷的，藤木游作并不在乎，直到它完全被自己的体温沾染，他舔去黏在Ai嘴角透明的线，按住与自己相扣的那只手，居高临下地看着它。  
　　“这么好奇，你自己试试不就知道了。”  
　　“试什么？”  
　　Ai撑着床半坐起来，倾身向前，含住了他的耳垂。  
　　“试你不好意思说出口的事吗？还真是有够别扭的，我的游作ちゃん。”  
　　这样的事早晚会发生，只是脑中一遍遍的演练里，自己应该都不是扯开搭档的衣服的。  
　　不能怪他，都是它挑衅在先。  
　　一次又一次，每次都是这样，偏偏又对他的恼怒乐在其中。  
　　那顺一次你的意可好？  
　　他啃咬着它的身体，没什么章法，像是半大的小兽在圈划领土。扣子崩开两颗，手指抚摸它没有心跳的胸口，沿着腰线勾画它的身体，与自己没有太过明显的差别。  
　　加重的呼吸，插进他发中的手指，下体坦诚的反应，都没有区别。  
　　SOLTis的拟真系统做得非常完备，或许因为市面上需要可以提供性需求的AI来替代人类和充气娃娃，但在此刻都不是重点。  
　　隔着布料，藤木游作摩挲着Ai抬头的欲望，听见它的声音瞬间变了音调，一点一点解开最后的束缚，不甚耐心地扯去它的裤子，低头亲吻下去。  
　　“游作，等一等。”  
　　性器抖了抖，在口中膨胀。他无暇顾及逼真过头的细节是SOL还是Ai本尊的恶趣味，照着对自己身体的了解，蛮横地撩拨着一贯以捉弄他为乐的伊格尼斯。  
　　顶端被吸吮。  
　　柱身被舔弄。  
　　囊袋被揉搓着把玩。  
　　他曲起它的腿，手指在会阴流连，偷偷朝更深处探索。高中生将吻烙印于腿根，抬起头看向Ai略微茫然的神情，伸手按上那把被单攥成一团的手，抚着手臂的机体纹理，擦过锁骨的凹陷，轻轻捧住它的脸。  
　　第二根手指伸了进去。  
　　藤木游作的体温一反常态地温暖，Ai侧过头，亲了亲放在嘴边微咸的掌心：“你可以直接进来，这个身体只是仿生人而已。”  
　　“你看起来不太习惯。”额头蹭了蹭额头，他们鼻尖相抵，呼吸相闻，“我也……不太习惯。”  
　　“我明白的，你也是第一次有试验对象嘛。——嘶！”  
　　藤木游作抓住它的手，吮吻着自己刚刚一口咬下的位置：“你再多说两句，我说不定等下会做什么事了。”  
　　“是你的话怎样都可以。”它叩开他的牙关，勾着他的舌翻搅，任由人类的体液浸入自己口腔，在第三根手指进入时，黏糊糊地退了出来，抬起未被束缚的手，将他汗湿的鬓发撩到耳后，“我给你特别许可。”  
　　收缩的甬道柔软却少了温度，机体出于自动保护分泌的液体顺着手指的出入有些许渗出，洇出床单上一小块深色的阴影。  
　　他的忍耐终究有限度。  
　　亲吻时它半闭的眼。  
　　动情时绷直的腰线。  
　　带着喘的调笑，不着调的嘴，唇舌柔软又缠绵。  
　　他哑声道：“Ai，看着我。”  
　　身体与身体在此刻彻底交合。  
　　有许多东西是无法被压抑的。  
　　譬如盛夏层叠绵密的积雨云，清晨盛着露水的新叶，落雨后泥泞土地下深埋的种子。欲说还休的言语，词与句被反复咬碎，连同句读都需深尝，意短情长具是三缄其口。  
　　直至第一滴雨渗下，情与欲泛滥成灾。  
　　他按着它的腰向前挺进，在确认某个点让身下的AI格外兴奋后，干脆只往一处顶，听它的哭叫混杂了奇怪的语言，凶狠地像在咒骂，又仿佛只是宣泄。它的腿本已盘在他的背后，膝盖顶蹭着少年劲瘦的腰，不会出汗的仿生人也沾了满腿黏腻的水。而这样的余裕在反复攻讦中逐渐溃不成军，松开的腿敞在两边，倒更方便藤木游作进一步深入它的体内。  
　　“Ai……”  
　　左腿被高高抬起，脚趾紧紧绷着，所幸仿生人是不会抽筋的。红色的乳尖像人类般硬挺，他伸出舌拨弄，含入口中吸吮，牙齿依着它时高时低的呻吟不轻不重地咬，留下胸前半湿的潮。他在那一堆尖亢而意味不明的胡言乱语里听见了自己的名字，压低的，短促的，带着细微的哭腔，尾音如同叹息。  
　　游作。  
　　他俯身上前，把它的名字一并溶于口中。  
　　“Ai。”  
　　暴雨骤然止歇。  
　　藤木游作花了比平时更多的时间缓过神来，清醒后他还半压在Ai的身上，他的伊格尼斯揽着他的后颈，没有想放他下去的意思。他抿抿嘴，贴住它微凉的脸：“疼吗？”  
　　Ai闭着眼，埋进他的肩窝，腻着相贴的皮肤蹭了蹭：“游作，陪我睡一会儿。”  
　　伊格尼斯是不需要睡眠的，此刻他全然忘记了，吻了吻它与自己肖似的额发，捏着它小小的耳坠。  
　　所有的过去与未来都拥抱在眼前。  
　　“好。”

　　会不会自慰？  
　　本来是不会的。  
　　只是偶尔夜深人静，热水淋透全身，水汽满屋蒸腾，灯影暗昧，视线模糊，意识昏昏胀胀着随水雾浮沉，身体慢慢融化，仅存触感愈发真实。  
　　也不知道那个恼人的伊格尼斯跑去了什么地方，还会不会回来。  
　　手指顺应着本能划动，撩动着一片沉寂中最为直接的欲望。浸泡在倾泻而下的湿热里，情欲燃起的火没有那么灼人，沿着脊骨向上蔓延，渐渐烧透了冰凉的瓷砖。精神不受控地与叹息一道涣散开来，悄悄凝结在墙上，直至重量难以承受，倏忽滑落。  
　　他没有什么这方面的经验，整日研究着屏幕里晦涩复杂的代码，生理需求变得可有可无，情感需求似乎也是如此。但某个家伙总喜欢打破他的生活惯性，肆无忌惮地踩踏着他的安全区，让他退无可退，只能扒开所有自欺欺人的伪饰，把真心捧给自己看。  
　　可这时候，你去哪里了？  
　　刺激是真实的，快意是真实的，失落是真实的，满足是真实的。  
　　他胡乱地探索着身体，一切都是欲望的自作主张，而他难以反抗。喘息一声比一声重，他迷迷糊糊想着，自己也并没有那么想抵抗。身体的反应如此诚实，泄出来时他情不自禁唤了那个名字，一瞬的空白后，只剩满耳嘈杂的水声。  
　　“Ai……”  
　　我赋予你的名字。  
　　他靠坐在墙角，呼吸迟迟难以平复。他与温水轻轻抱住了自己，在时隔不知几年后的今天，再一次任由脆弱流淌。  
　　现在你自由了。  
　　你还记得它吗？

　　“游作，游作？”  
　　有谁拍了拍他的脸，他缩缩脖子：“嗯……”  
　　“洗完澡再睡啊。”  
　　眼皮不情不愿地掀开了一条缝。刚结束时还未觉得多么疲惫，完全放松下来后，每个细胞都开始犯懒。藤木游作慢吞吞地回复，有点干燥的哑：“过一会儿。Ai，帮我倒杯水。”  
　　“是是。”  
　　机器哔不知道跑去哪里耍闹了，也还好如此，他们在屋里怎么折腾都不必有顾忌，只是Ai少了个帮它跑腿的小弟。1/3的热水打底，再冲上2/3的冷水，微烫的温水，很适合入口。待它转过头，高中生垫个枕头，拿着决斗盘半靠在墙角坐着，愣了神的模样。  
　　它放下水杯：“在想什么呢？”  
　　视线一点点聚焦：“Ai。”  
　　“又有什么吩咐？”  
　　“留下来。”  
　　它失笑道：“我这不已经留下来了吗。”  
　　“Ai。”  
　　“好好，还有什么事，要我拖着你去洗澡吗？”  
　　他低下头，手指按着决斗盘上的高光擦过，像在亲手画出一笔耀眼的白：“我喜欢这个名字。”  
　　比回答更早一点出现的是它坐下的声响。  
　　“好巧，我也喜欢。”  
　　下巴被手指勾起，他半是被迫地直视它灿金的眼，许是因为背光，竖起的瞳孔悄然散开，比平时更为柔和。  
　　他下意识接道：“有多喜欢？”  
　　“和喜欢你一样喜欢，这个答案可算满意？”  
　　藤木游作不是那么容易被花言巧语忽悠过去的人，这个伊格尼斯总喜欢故意挑些不正经的回答激将他，这次他不准备乖乖上当：“因为是我起的名字？”  
　　“也不单纯是。”Ai皱起眉头，又很快松开，放下了自己不怀好意的手，“唉，游作ちゃん真的是，一——点浪漫细胞都没有。”  
　　“还轮不到你来说我。”他靠了过去，碰了碰它的唇，“Ai。”  
　　它环住他的腰，抵上他的额头，致以相同回礼：“嗯，游作。”  
　　“明天陪我去超市，纸巾用完了，牙刷也要换新的。”  
　　它眉眼飞扬，笑声轻轻快快溢了开来。  
　　“悉听尊便，搭档。”

　- 完 -


End file.
